Why Not?
by gleek448
Summary: Annabeth is fed up about Percy always talking about how great being invincible, so she decides to become invincible! PERCABETH! srry, i suck at summarys. i have added chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1: I become invincible

Why not?

Annabeths POV

I was sick of Percy and him being invincible. I mean, he's great, and I love him a lot, just him being invincible is really getting annoying. So about a week ago I came up with an idea, so it won't be so bad that Percy is invincible. Once I had come up with the idea, I went to Nico about it, since he is, The lord of the dead's son. "Hey Nico, I need to talk to you" I said to him after dinner on Tuesday. "Sure Annabeth, whats up?" he spoke to me casually, not knowing what I was about to ask.

"I was wondering… if you could take me to the underworld so I can bathe in the Styx and be invincible like Percy! " It came out in a rush, but I didn't mean it to.

Nico just stood there, dumbfounded by my request. He did speak for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. "What?.. I mean, why?" He stuttered slightly. "Because, I'm sick of Percy and his invincibility!"

I shouted slightly, not meaning to, again. "Well, if that's what you want, then ok, I can take you to the underworld tomorrow Morning, at about… 10 35?" He spoke quietly. "That's perfect, see you then!" I said cheerfully. As I walked back to my cabin, I contemplated telling Percy, since he is my boyfriend, But then I decided against it, knowing he would let it slip when he was talking to an Aphrodite, and then there was no way I could keep it a secret then.

I ended up deciding just to tell Thalia, but I had to IM her, because she was with the Hunters of Artemis.

I got to my cabin about 5 minutes later, wanting to tell Thalia before my siblings got back from the campfire. I slipped into my bathroom, not only to find the window open, but Thalia climbing through it!

"THALIA!" I yelled, before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "Whoa Annabeth! Good to see you too!" "What are you doing here?" I asked, clearly confused. " I came to see you! Duh!" I missed Thalia's Sarcasticness. "But through the window? Really? You know, you're a half-blood, right? You can just walk through the borders, and come through the door you know?" Ahh Sarcasm, what would I do without you? "Yea, Yea Yea" She said, clearly not caring. We spent about 30 minutes talking about random things before I decided to finally tell her my plan to take a dip in the Styx.

"Hey, Thals, I need to tell you something." I decided to come right out with it, before I lose my nerve.

"ok, shoot." Thalia said, clearly, like nico, having no idea what I was about to say.

"I'm going to the underworld with nico tomorrow to bathe in the river Styx." I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

She said one word, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "why?"

"Because, Percy won't stop talking about how great it is being invincible, and I'm sick of not being able to relate, so I'm going to go bathe in the Styx and become invincible and see what it's like." I answered with confidence.

Thalia just stared at me for, like, 10 minutes, then, she said "Are you going to tell Percy?" "No, he would end up blabbing when he was talking to an Aphrodite girl or something." Thalia laughed at that, "Yea, he would"

About ten minutes later, my cabin mates started coming back from the campfire. They saw Thalia and questions erupted "whats she doing here?" " I thought she was a hunter?" and so on and so on.

Once it was lights out, Thalia had to go to the Zeus cabin, because she didn't come with the rest of the hunters, she can't stay in the Artemis cabin. As Annabeth drifted into unconsciousness, she thought about what it would be like to be invincible.


	2. Chapter 2: Just like the sirens

Chapter 2

Annabeths POV

I woke up the next morning at 8:00, I know this may sound weird, but I was excited to go and bathe in the Styx. Ever since I found out that Percy was invincible, I've always wondered what it's like.

(A.N: The entire story will be in Annabeths POV)

I walked down to the Athena table, seeing my brother Malcolm wave me over, once I had gotten my Froot loops and orange juice that is. I sat down with Malcolm, not really listening to him, just thinking about where I would want my Achilles spot would be. I ended up deciding on having it on the same spot as Percy's, at the small of my back.

At about 10:00, I walked back to my cabin, completely ditching archery, so I could get ready for the underworld. I grabbed my jacket, remembering how cold it was in the underworld. Then, for a while, till I had to meet Nico, I looked up facts about bathing in the Styx. It turns out, you don't just think of where you want your Achilles spot to be, think of someone, or something to keep you grounded to your life, or you will disintegrate.

At about 10:30, I started to Thalia's tree, where Nico said we could meet. Once Thalia's tree came into view, I could see a dark figure underneath the lowest branch," Nico", I thought to myself. Once I had reached the top of the hill, I saw that Nico had fallen asleep, "Nice Nico, Nice" I spoke quietly.

Deciding to have a little fun, I grabbed My Yankees cap, put it on, and walked up behind nico. Then, I tazered him in his sides, and yelled "NICO!" at the top of my lungs. His reaction was so funny! After I had calmed down enough from laughing my ass off, he glared at me, sighed, and grabbed my hand.

I stared at him, like WTF, and remembered, oh yeah, he has to hold my hand to shadow travel us both. He rolled his eyes, and ran into the trees, a split second before we hit Thalia's tree, we melted into the darkness.

30 seconds of what seemed like endless darkness, we arrived beside the river styx.

"Now Annabeth, there's certain things you have to know before you go in.." he said in a teacher like voice.

"Nico, before we left, I looked up everything I need to know about bathing in the River Styx, you don't need to waste time telling me."

"Oh, well, ok, let's go". He said sounding very caught off guard

I immediately started thinking of everyone close to me, my mom, my dad, Percy, Thalia, and Nico. (Especially Percy!)

Once I got to the bank of the Styx, I took a deep breath, and walked in.

Now, saying that going into the River Styx was pleasant, just a little warm, like a bath! Would be an outright lie. It was like walking into acid, it was excruciatingly painful to be in the River Styx.

I started thinking of where my Achilles spot would be. (The small of my back. )

I started thinking of Percy, and Thalia, and all my other friends, my family, and everything else that I love.

Then, I looked up, and saw what I saw when I heard the sirens music, My version of New York, made completely of marble, but instead of seeing Luke with my mom and dad, I saw Percy, beckoning for me, and reaching down to pull me from the Styx. I started reaching upward, grabbed his hand, and I felt myself being pulled up.

But just before I made it to the top, it all disappeared, and I shot out of the Styx, next to a very startled Nico.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nico yelled, scared out of his mind.

"Well…a... am I in… vincible? " I panted, needing air from being in the Styx for so long.

"Well, lets' test it out" Nico said.

Nico then summand his stygian iron sword from the ground and hacked at my arm, only for the sword to bounce off of my arm.

I stared at my arm in awe, seeing nothing but a small pink mark, like I had only run my nail along my skin.

"wow" Was all I could say.

"Well Annabeth, lets' get back to camp." Then, he grabbed my hand and ran into the shadows

When we arrived back at camp, we ended up appearing RIGHT in front of Percy, underneath Thalia's Tree.

"WOAH!"


	3. Chapter 3, Lets go IM Olympus

Chapter 3

"Um, hey Percy." I said, quickly letting go of Nico's hand.

"Where were you? I looked for you all morning!"

I mumbled, so he couldn't hear me properly. "With Nico at the river styx….."

"WHAT! WHY? "Percy was pacing now, running his hands through his raven colour locks.

"I have decided to become invincible, and I have." I state firmly.

The look on Percy's told me he didn't believe me. "Oh really?" He spoke sarcastically.

"I just told you yes!" I spoke, annoyed that he doesn't believe me.

"Ok, let's see if your really are invincible!" Then he pulls out riptide, and hacks as hard as he can at my neck, and the blade bounces off harmlessly and I kind of tumble sideways from the force, like being pushed.

"What the heck?" I was not very happy, I just told him I was invincible, he didn't have to go and slice at my arm. What if I hadn't been invincible? He could have cut off my arm!

"Oh my gods….you really are invincible…" Percy murmured in a daze.

"Yes Percy, I JUST told you that." I spoke while rolling my eyes, wondering how much seaweed is up there.

"This, This… THIS IS AWESOME!" Percy suddenly jumped up, grabbing me by the waist and swinging me in circles.

"Whoa, Percy, put me down." I was getting nauseas; he REALLY needed to put me down. Now.

"THI IS SO AMAZING, NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO BE AS CARFULL ON QUESTS, AND WE CAN SPAR WITH OUT ME WORRYING ABOUT HURTING YOU, AND…" Percy was now rambling, as well as spinning me quite fast, and I was on the verge of vomiting.

"PERCY! PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR TO ZEUS I WILL VOMIT ON YOU!"

"Ahh! Ok! I'll put you down!" Percy stopped suddenly, and dropped me, while backing up. I brushed my self off and turned to Nico, seeing that he was now laughing uncontrollably. I was furious.

"Whats so funny _Nico._" I seethed, I wasn't happy that he was laughing at my discomfort.

Nico looked at me, noticing my face, and stopped laughing immediately. Yeah, that's right, you don't mess with daughters of Athena. "N.. Nothing Annabeth, nothing…." He now had a look of discomfort on his face. " Ok Percy, lets go see the Gods, or better yet, lets IM them because I am SUPER tired."

"Oh yeah, that's a side-effect of being invincible you see…" Percy started but I stopped him before he continued. "Percy, I read up on invincibility before we left, I know why I'm tired." Percy looked taken aback, but just nodded in acknowledgment. "Ok guys, lets go IM Olympus."

**Hey guys, hope you liked Percy's reaction, Ill try and update soon, and remember, you get a cookie if you click that cute green button!**

**P.s. I HEART GAY GABE! **


	4. AN SORRY FOR THE SLIP UP!

**A.N**

**HEEY! Sorry about the last chapter, mad a slip up, the next will be better**

**Thanks to Daughter of Poseidon and Athena Forever for catching them, and yes, you get a cookie!**


End file.
